Pirates of The Caribbean: The Musical
by invisiblemirage
Summary: A collection of songs altered to fit POTC! Nothing to do with High School Musical Rated T just in case. Not sure yet if I'm taking requests.
1. Yellow Submarine: Land of Ships and Seas

**A/N: The original song is Yellow Submarine by the Beatles. I thought this would be a fun song to start with!! LOL. Please Review.**

In the town where Jack was born  
Lived a man who sailed to sea  
And he told him of his life  
In the land of ships and seas

So we sailed up to the end  
Till we found the flash of green  
And we lived beneath the waves  
In our upside down ship

We all live in our land of ships and seas  
Land of ships and seas, land of ships and seas  
We all live in our land of ships and seas  
Land of ships and seas, land of ships and seas

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will and Liz are all on board  
Many brethren live next door  
And the band begins to play

And if Jones comes, we'll shoot him away!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We all live in our land of ships and seas

Land of ships and seas  
We all live in our land of ships and seas  
Land of ships and seas, land of ships and seas

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As we live a life of ease  
Everyone of us has all the riches we need  
Sky of blue and flash of green  
In our underwater Heaven.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We all live in our land of ships and seas

Land of ships and seas, land of ships and seas

We all live in our land of ships and seas

Land of ships and seas, land of ships and seas

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We all live in our land of ships and seas

Land of ships and seas, land of ships and seas

We all live in our land of ships and seas

Land of ships and seas, land of ships and seas


	2. Best Of Both Worlds: Best Of Piracy

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own this song. The rights go to Miley Cyrus and Disney. **

**A/N: The original song is Best Of Both Worlds by Miley Cyrus. . . errrr Hannah Montana, lol. Please Review!!**

You get the Black Pearl out front  
Have the swords, every blade, every style

Yea when you're a pirate it can be kinda fun  
It's really more than everyone ever knew

In some ways you're just like all those Tortugans

But on the sea you're a deadly

You get the best of piracy

Fight it out, take it slow  
Then you scream out "Yo Ho!!"

You get the best of piracy

Mix all the rum together and you know you're on that island  
The best piracy

You go to the Brethren Court(Is that Captain Turner?)  
Hoist the Colors Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Tell Barbossa to shave off his beard  
Cuz Jack thinks it's too scraggily

Yea you get to be a quiet girl  
But big time when you shoot off your gun

You get the best piracy  
Fight it 'out, take it slow  
Then you yell out "Yo Ho!!"

You get the best piracy

Mix all the rum together and you know it gets crazy

You know the best of piracy

Pistols, boots and big hats  
You get your face On every wanted poster  
The best part is the treasure that you love to see!!

Yea best of piracy  
You get the best rum

Come on best of this world!!

Who would have thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a pirate lord??

You get the best of piracy

Fight it out, take it slowThen you scream out "YO HO!!"  
You get the best piracy

On an ship with Will and Lizzie and you know you've got the best

You get the best piracy

With the gun and the sword

You can get anything

You get the best of the world

Gettin' all the treasures

Oh yea  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the freedom of the sea


	3. Spider Pig: Pirate Pig

**Disclaimer: No I don't own this song or any of the song I piraticize. **

**A/N: This song is orignally from the Simpson's movie. . . . I'm sure you all know it. Yea, pretty pointless but I thought it was funny. (If there's any more to the song, please tell me I did check YouTube for the lyrics and I will fix this.)**

Pirate Pig  
Pirate Pig  
Does whatever a Pirate Pig does  
Can he sail  
Forever immortally?  
No he can't  
He's a pig  
LOOK OOOUUUTTT!!  
He is a Pirate pig!!

A/N: Yea, pretty pointless but I thought it was funny. (If there's any more to the song, please tell me I did check YouTube for the lyrics and I will fix this.)


	4. I Know: Does Will Know?

**DISCLAIMER: THIS SONG IS NOT MINE!! ALL RIGHTS TO THE AWESOMELY AMAZINGLY TALENTED PERFECT INCREDIBLY MOST WONDERFUL MAN ON EARTH (although some may disagree. . . _DON"T DISAGREE_) DRAKE BELL!!**

**A/N: The original song is I Know by Drake Bell. I won't go into the whole thing about how WONDERFULLY AMAZIGLY AWESOME he is, because if I did, we'd never get to the song, lol. **

Lizzie's alone,  
Guess again  
She's not alnoe, she's got a friend  
Who would fill your fantasy  
(See) her there,  
A big mistake  
She's killing Jack without a sound

In this messed up town

Will knows  
Yes he knows,  
Yes he knows  
It'd be better if he knew  
The truth  
The whole truth  
It'd be better if he found out she's been lying cheating  
Lizzie, give Will a sign  
Give him a reason,  
Tell him it's a lie

Lizzie, only a fool  
Couldn't see through that,  
And know what you do  
Will knew what you did  
Just because you don't like the man  
Doesn't mean you can kiss to kill and find a way

To make them think that you're a lord  
A pirate lord

Only Jack can fool the world it's plain to see  
Cause she's just like him

Will knows  
Yes Will knows,  
Yes Will knows  
It'd be better if he knew  
The truth,  
The whole truth  
It'd be better if he knew she wasn't cheating

Lizzie, give Will a sign  
Tell him why,  
Make up your mind  
Lizzie', only Will

Can't see through this,  
(he thinks she loves Jack)

She knows that it's true

The things that she does  
Will's out of his mind in love with her.


	5. See You Again: See Pirates Again

A/N: The original song is by Miley Cyrus

**A/N: The original song is by Miley Cyrus. All rights go to the people who own the songs. Lol.**

I've got my sight set on Will,  
And I'm watching him aim,  
I have a piratical heart that will,  
Never be tamed,  
I knew you were something special  
When I saw the case,  
Now, I can't wait to see _Pirates_ again...

I've got a way of knowing,  
When a movie is great,  
I feel like I was a pirate,  
In another life,  
Cause I felt this deep connection,  
When I looked in Jack's eyes,  
And I can't wait to see this again,

The first time I freaked out,  
Knowing they'd fight without doubt,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what this movie's bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
Just like Lizzie  
My best friend Leslie said  
"Oh she's just being crazy!"

The next time I watch it,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can rest till then,  
Whoa! whoa! I,  
I can't wait to watch _Pirates_ again,

I got this crazy feeling  
Deep inside  
When I heard there would be a second  
and a third,  
I'm not a mind reader,  
But I'm reading the signs  
That there will be a fourth _POTC_

When I found out, I freaked  
My excitement peaked,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
I knew Will was at it again  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said  
"Oh she's just being Piratey"

The next time I watch this,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then,  
Whoa whoa I,  
I can't wait to watch _Pirates_ again,

I've got my sight set on Will,  
And I'm watching him aim,

The second movie freaked me out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
I saw Jack in the krakken's mouth  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
I said to Leslie,  
"I hate how they killed Jack, you see."

When the third one came out,  
I redeemed myself  
I enjoyed it proudly,  
Whoa whoa I,  
I can't wait to see _Pirates_ again,  
Whoa whoa I,  
I can't wait to see _Pirates_ 4.


	6. Year 3000: At World's End Edition

**A/N: Original song is Year 3000 by the Jonas Brothers. All Rights go to the people who own the songs I own nothing blah blah blah lol Usual Disclaimer. haha. I am so sorry pdates have been taking so long. I was insanely busy. Plus, aim sucks up alot of my time. lol. Hope you like this. Please take the time to read and review. Thanks!! MUCH love, Sapphire **

One day, when the Kraken came for Captain Jack,  
I knew a change had come.  
Went down to Tia Dalma to find out,  
If it was one of those life changers.  
Stood there with a midget named Marty,  
And a pirate captain.

He told me he could get a ship and a crew.  
One from Singapore even  
Yeah... he said...

We're going to piratical Singapore

Not much has changed, just another adventure.  
And we might not make it out alive,  
But that's just fine (just fine).

They took me to Singapore in hiding,  
And I saw everything.  
A smelly man, and another one and another one... (and another one! )  
And girls there with black hair like in Japan,  
They brought steam from the floor.

We sailed around with the charts,  
A map to another world ...  
Yeah yeah... we sailed ...

He said, We're going to Davy Jones' Locker.  
Poor Jack has changed, he might be a bit insane,  
And we might not get out alive,  
But we'll be fine (just fine fine).

I took a trip to Davy Jones' Locker .  
Jack had been hallucinating .  
The whole ship was crewed by just him.  
He still had the Black Pearl with him.  
I took a trip to Davy Jones' Locker.  
We saved Jack and brought him back.  
The trip was perilous but we were just fine (just fine. . .just fine)

Jack told me what he had seen.  
Sounded like he was harebrained,  
Yeah yeah...

I've been to The End of the World.  
It's not so bad if you know what you're we got out alive, got out alive ,  
Said we be fine (we're fine).

Ooh yeah,

Jack said, I've been in the belly of the Krakken.  
Not so bad, just hold your breath til the water.  
And here's a great, great, great, great, shocker,  
He's doing fine (doing fine, doing fine)

He said, I've been killed by Jones.  
My debt is paid by my time in the water.  
And Jones should be satisfied,  
Satisfied, (Satisfied).

He said, Because next time we meet, he's sushi.  
Our feud hasn't changed, his grave's in the water.  
And piracy's great great great great future,  
Is saved forever (saved forever).


	7. Thriller

**A/N: Yup, same old disclaimer. I own nothing. Song is Thriller by Michael Jackson. I didn't have a re-name for this version. Thriller still fir pretty good, lol. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!!!! 3 3**

~Meghan

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight she sees a crew that almost stops her heart  
She screams so loudly, but her terror is that no one's there to save her  
She starts to freeze as skeletal men start to laugh,  
She can't hide. . .

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save her from the pirates about to strike  
It's a deadly, deadly night  
She's fighting for her life, running from killers, thrillers, tonight

She hears the bones on the planks and realizes there's nowhere left to run  
She knows there's cold hands and wonders if she'll ever see her man

She screams again and runs to the hull, praying its all in her head

But every minute she knows the monsters stalkin' up behind  
She's got to fight

It's her thriller, thriller night  
She don't chance against a crew cursed by some gods  
She runs, It's thriller, thriller night  
She's fighting for her life inside a killer pirate ship tonight

Skeletal men call her  
The living dead start to work in the moonlight

There's no escapin' the bones of the dead crew this time (they're reaching out)  
She thinks this is the end of her life

Living skeletons out to get her, there's monsters drinking rum on every side  
She thinks they'll will possess her if they touch her, unless she learns how to use a sword

Now is the time for Will to come and save her

Barbossa's men are the terrors of the sea

She finally sees

That it's a thriller, thriller night  
'Cause they will thrill her more than any ghost story dare to tryGirl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So hide in the hold all night and pray (a killer, diller, chiller,)  
Thriller ship tonight

Darkness falls across the sea  
The midnight gore is close at hand  
Pirates sail in search of blood  
To end the curse, let it be gone for good

And whosoever shall be found  
Without the piece of Aztec Gold

Must stand and slice their hand with a knife

Thinking of running? Don't even try  
Their twisted fate is in the air  
The funk of the undead for every future year  
And those who will never know a tomb  
Are fighting hard to end their doom  
And though she fights to stay alive  
Her hope starts to quiver  
For no mere mortal can ignore  
The immortality of the thriller


	8. Gotta Find You: Gotta Steal You

**A/N: Original song is Gotta Find you by Joe Jonas from the Disney Movie Camp Rock. All rights go to the people who own the songs. . . blah blah blah. . .if you haven't fallen asleep by this disclaimer know that the rights also go to the people who own Pirates. . . yup. Well thanks again for being so patient with the updates. I really love you guys! Lol next up are two songs by McFly edited to fit POTC. . .if you've never heard of McFly, HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING IN A CAVE??????????????????? Jkjk, they are only the BEST british band ever. ITunes them and buy everything you can get ur hands on. They are AmAzInG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trust me on this. Anyway, the theme of this song is Will talking about how he needs the Black Pearl to free his father. Enjoy, and please review and tell ur friends! Hahaha impossible amlounts of love, ~ Meg**

Every time I think I'm closer to the Pearl...  
And what it means to save my father  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one lets me have it in my command

I need to try to get that ship unmanned  
Could it be the Pearl is not that far

You're the ship I see my self sailing  
The reason that I'm fightin'  
I need to steal you  
I gotta steal you  
You're the only chance I have  
To free my dad from Jones  
I need to steal you  
I gotta steal you  
(oh yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're the the only chance I have to outrun Jones  
To free my father who has sworn that oath  
Sailing the Seven Seas to set my daddy free  
When I steal you I'll be able to fight

I know I can kill him if I fight upon your decks  
Could it be the Pearl's not actually wrecked?

You're the ship I see my self sailing  
The reason that I'm fightin'  
I need to steal you  
I gotta steal you  
You're the only chance I have  
To free my dad from Jones  
I need to steal you  
I gotta steal you  
(oh yeah, yeah, yeah)

Since Jack died can't find the wrods to say  
Spending all my time, thinking of my girl's betray  
Where Pearl is where I wanna be  
Oh sailing you... and Lizzie next to me

Oh I forgave her... yeah

You're the ship I see my self sailing  
The reason that I'm fightin'  
I need to steal you  
I gotta steal you  
You're the only chance I have  
To free my dad from Jones  
I need to steal you  
I gotta steal you  
(oh yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're the ship I see my self sailing  
The reason that I'm fightin'  
I need to steal you  
I gotta steal you  
You're the only chance I have  
To free my dad from Jones  
I need to steal you  
I gotta steal you  
(oh yeah, yeah, yeah)

Yeah, yeah... I gotta steal you


End file.
